


Haru's Funny Side

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru tries to impress Makoto with his puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru's Funny Side

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely friend Vale gave me the idea for this fic! I love you~ Also the beginning of this fic (in italics) is from the drama CD.

_"Then what about you, Mako-chan? Who would you go out with?"_   
  
_“Me? Well, let me see… hmm… I’ve been with Haru since we were kids, so I feel relaxed around him, and Nagisa is a cheerful person, so I have fun being around him, and Rei is upright, so I feel like I can expect him to take really good care of me…”_

The words echo through Haru’s mind as he jabs at the remaining pieces of rice and lifts them into his mouth. He chews slowly and his gaze stays locked on Makoto who’s all but exploding from laughter as Nagisa continues to make jokes. Even Rei’s face is turning red.

"Heh, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you laugh like that, Mako-chan!"

"Ah, it has, hasn’t it?" He rubs at his eyes and takes a large breath, shaking the tremors out of his body. Haru’s eyes narrow slightly at the observation and he huffs, bringing the chopsticks to his lips once more and blinking down on them when he realizes the lunch is finished.

Nagisa beams with unspoken pride. “You must really like funny guys, huh?”

"I guess you could say that," Makoto muses. "It’s why I like you so much."

At those words, the blond crouches down next to Makoto and leans in close to his ear, saying with a hushed tone, “So that means you like me more than Haru-chan, eh?”

"W-Well it’s not _that_ kind of a comparison.”

"I won’t tell," Nagisa giggles, but from the corner of his eye he clearly sees Haru shooting pointed glares his way. "Well I’m gonna head back down now. Come with me, Rei-chan."

"But I didn’t finish my lunch!"

"I’ll finish it for you!"

With that he snatches the tray off Rei’s lap and bounds down the stairs with an aggravated megane on his heels, and Makoto can’t help but chuckle at the sight. “Nagisa’s a really funny guy, huh, Haru?”

"Mm." He sets his own tray down and directs his gaze to the floor as Makoto continues with his own lunch.  
  
 _Makoto likes to laugh._

_Does Makoto think I’m funny?_

_I want Makoto to think I’m funny._

A determined glint flashes in his eyes and he lets out a small sigh as he leans back on his arms, trying to appear disinterested in the world. When Makoto looks back at him and questions him with a simple “Haru?” he looks to the side and lets out:

"Water you planning on doing today?"

Makoto blinks at the word choice. _Maybe I just misheard him._ "Well after swimming practice, you were going to come over so we could study. Remember?"

"Yes."

He tilts his head to the side. _Why did Haru ask if he knows?_

"…I hope it goes…swimmingly…"

"Me too."

"We’re going to have a whale of a time."

"…U-Un."

A minute of awkward silence passes before Makoto speaks up.

"Do you think we should go back down in a couple of minutes?"

"Dolphintely."

The larger teen knits his brows together this time. “Haru, are you okay?”

"Of course."

"You seem a little weird."

"Weird? Could you be a little more Pacific?"

Makoto presses his lips together to prevent a laugh from escaping. He didn’t find what the raven was saying to be funny at all, but the way he said it - with such a straight face - was just about the cutest thing he’d seen in a long time. “Does this have anything to do with Nagisa?”

His eye twitches. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Haru, it’s a little obvious."

"Waterver."

Another short silence.

"My favorite fruit is a pear."

"Really? I thought it was gra-"

"-because we’re a perfect pair."

Makoto’s eyes widen but Haru continues, oblivious. “I’m hooked on you.”

"Ha—"

"I’m drowning in your eyes."

"Haru, do you realize what you’re—"

"Makoto." The name escapes his lips with such a firm tone that the other stops talking instantly. Haru lets out a small groan of disappointment - he hadn’t made Makoto laugh yet - but that just has him wracking his brain for more. If Makoto thought he was funny, he would like Haru more, right? A small blush covers his cheeks. "I like looking at tulips."

Makoto doesn’t say anything, slowing the chew on his food as he waits for what’s to follow.  
  
Haru locks eyes and says with an unwavering tone, “Your two lips.”

The brunet starts to choke on his rice a little as his face goes red at the words. “H-Haru, I don’t think you know what you’re saying.”  
  
“I know what I’m saying,” the raven huffs, flipping his head away from Makoto. “You’re not laughing.”

"E-eh?" he manages to ask once he gets the food out of his throat. "What do you mean?"

"You laugh at Nagisa. But not at me."

"So this _is_ about Nagisa?” Haru doesn’t answer and Makoto can’t help but chuckle. The action gets the other to turn back around and when he does, he’s met with softened green eyes. “I knew it. But you know, Haru looked very cute making those jokes.”

"They weren’t jokes," he mutters quietly, his ears heating up. "Well not all of them. I just wanted to make you laugh."

"Haru…" Makoto reaches out and takes Haru’s hand into his. "You make me laugh. But you make me smile even more." When he sees blue eyes peek up he continues, "A lot more, more than Nagisa or Rei."

"…Really?"

"Of course. Now we should head back down, yeah?" The brunet gets to his feet and extends a hand towards Haru.

"Wait. Makoto."

"Hm?"

"I have another one."

"You do?" He tilts his head to the side. "Okay, let’s hear it."

Haru hesitates a bit at first but then purses his lips and meets Makoto’s gaze with committed eyes.

"You make me wetter than a pool."  
  
“H-Haru!”


End file.
